


Other Duties As Required

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Other Duties As Required

This is Buffy fighting evil: slaying ubervamps, teaching potentials, tracking down mystical weapons.

She's a bitch about it, too. She snubs Giles, shoots Willow's ideas down, ignores Dawn, and pretends Xander's eyepatch is a fashion choice.

Everyone agrees: either Buffy goes, or they do.

Faith's never been a leader, but she insists there's a third way.

This is Faith fighting evil: tongue lashing Buffy's clit, drawing patterns and pausing to suck. Fingers buried knuckle-deep in Buffy's cunt, thrusting and twisting. Buffy comes, screaming Faith's name, and sleeps without dreaming.

It's a dirty girl's job, but someone has to do it.


End file.
